


First Meeting

by DutchRocks2015



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchRocks2015/pseuds/DutchRocks2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my lame attempt at how Dutch and Johnny met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

First Meeting - A KillJoys Fic

“Okay, okay, I’m going, no need to push!” He said as they shoved him out the door.  
“You’d better watch it Johnny, one of these days you’re going to meet someone who isn’t friendly, and then you’ll be in trouble!” He shoved him to ground.  
“If this is friendly, I’d hate to see you unfriendly…” He got up and backed away from them.  
“Yes, yes, you would!” He threw his bag at him, and slammed the door.  
“Your shit’s not worthy stealing anyways!” He stumbled backwards, and into someone, he looked up briefly to see a black haired beauty, with hair down her back, and head to toe leather, what made it even hotter was the gun on her hip.  
“Hey beautiful, buy a guy a drink?” He smiled and winked at her.  
“Get lost loser…” She gave him a disgusted look, before she shoved him away also.  
“Fine, your loss!” He yelled after her, as he held up her docking pass. “Thank you for your contribution beautiful, it is much appreciated.”  
Dutch walked into the local bar and sat down, not without wincing. “Hey Leo, get me a double, make it a triple.”  
“Dutch, you look like shit… you really should get some help, you come in here looking worse and worse everyday!” Leo said as he poured her a triple.  
“Yeah, well. I don’t work well with others, in fact, I hate others. I’m a loner…” She smiled and gulped down her drink, she took the ice he offered her and held it to her forehead.  
“You’ll be a dead loner if you don’t get a partner or at least help.” Leo shook his head and poured her another.  
“No one at the RAC will work with me, they say I’m unfriendly.” *Stabs a guys hand who tries to touch her. “Back off disgusting…”  
“Can you imagine that…” Leo shook his head as the guy ran off holding his hand. “You, unfriendly…”  
“I know right…” She just smiled and finished her drink.  
“How long you in town?” He asked.  
“Just long enough to refuel and stock, my pass has, I think three hours on it.” She put her hand in her pocket and frowned. “My pass, it was right here… that disgusting low life that hit on me must have taken it!”  
“You are so paranoid and suspicious… I’m sure you just dropped it.” Leo said as he shook his head, who’d be dumb enough to steal from Dutch.  
“Right, and I am a friendly, loving person!” She mocked, as she got up and paid him.  
“I’m sure you are, deep down…” He said, she gave him a look. “Deep, deep down!”  
“Thanks, I think.” She waved to him as she walked out.

Meanwhile back at Lucy  
“Nice ship, how did she afford you huh?” Johnny said to himself as he looked around.  
“I do not know how Dutch afforded me, who are you?” Lucys voice popped up from nowhere.  
“Whoa! Who said that?” He looked around, ready for a fight.  
“I am the ships AI, and you are?” She asked again.  
“Johnny… I’m Johnny…” He goes up to the bridge. “Now, how do you fly this thing…”  
“Why steal a ship you can’t fly?” Lucy said.  
“Not many options my dear.” Johnny said as he did something under the console and next thing, everything comes to life. “A ha! Gotcha!”  
“How did you do that?” Lucy asked.  
“I am a whiz with machines and tinkering, not that anyone will ever take me seriously or hire me. So, I’m hoping to get away, to somewhere else, where no one knows me.” Johnny sat down at the console.  
“How about prison, no one there knows you I’m sure!” Dutch said from the doorway, arms folded, a gun in one hand.  
“Shit…” He got up slowly and backed away. “You’re… not going to shoot me are you?”  
“I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet.” She smiled and stepped from the doorway. He stepped back some.  
“So, you not only had the balls to steal from me, but you were able to sneak into the docking area, get on board and boot up my ship. You’re quite the brainiac aren’t you…” She sounded almost impressed.  
“Not really, I’m not all that smart.” Johnny said as he put the console between them.  
“On the contrary, for someone to have pulled this off quite smoothly too, you’d have to have a brain, and a good one at that.” She said as she moved closer.  
“If you say so… you’re the one with the gun.” He said as he glanced at it.  
“Okay, here’s the thing, you see. I need a partner to work with, as working alone isn’t quite working out these days. And you need to not go to jail or worse… die.” She smiled and leaned on a nearby console.  
“Wait, are you… offering me, a job?” He asked, with an amused voice. She stopped smiling and glared at him.  
“It’s either that or I shoot you between the eyes… arresting someone without a warrant is so messy, killing… not so much. As you see, it’s my word against your dead body.” She smiled again, but this was more of a sadistic smile.  
“What’s… the job?” He asked hesitantly, as she was kinda, okay, very scary.  
“RAC Agent… you get to hunt down people and things. It’s never dull and you get to travel. Oh, and the pay is really good.” She smiled and stood up. “Well?”  
“Not much of a choice… but, life of adventure or death, yeah. RAC Agent it is!” He beamed and stood out from behind the console.  
“Good choice…” She put away her weapon and walked over to him, he flinched slightly.  
“But, don’t forget, I don’t need a weapon to kill you with.” She smiled and held out her hand.  
“Right… anyone ever tell you, that you are incredibly unfriendly?” He said as he took her hand.  
“All the time. I’m Dutch…” She said as she smiled.  
“Johnny… nice to meet you… I think.” He shook her head, then let go real quick.  
“Lets go get you set up!” She smiled and led the way.  
“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this later on…” He sighed and followed her out.


End file.
